The legendary bird blue
by Metal-Gear-Soldier
Summary: What if Ash befriends a legendary Pokémon four years before coming to Pikachu and goes with him on his journey? What if Ash studied Other details inside!. HAREM also opened


**Author's Note: **_there! welcome everyone to my first fanfic! I'll keep this short. This story is mainly I just put my imagination on paper and fuck. Has an argument, and I think it's funny, but it's reallyopen for me to play only with right now. However, Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Yet.

"Voice"

"Thoughts"

"Telepathy"

* * *

**-The legendary bird blue-**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Prologue:**

* * *

In the world, there are amazing and wonderful creatures that wander, known as Pokémon. They fill the oceans, growing in the mountains, flying high above the horizon, and share the landscapes of cities. Humanity and Pokemon alike have traveled together a long time to experience the excitement and challenge of the Pokémon battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokemon Contest and many other challenges that come together in harmony with each other and nature. Many dream of becoming the best at what they choose to be a person ... such is Ash Ketchem, a young man who dreams of being the world's largest pokemon master.

Our story begins in the Kanto region in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the day, with the sun shining and the Pidgey singing as they flew through the area. Running through the fields of grass near the town Ash Ketchem. the child was 6 years old, with wild black spiky hair, brown eyes wearing a black colored shirt with a red stripe on the left shoulder and black pants with a red ribbon. He also wore a pair of matching shoes red and black.

Ash was a resident of Pallet Town with her mother Delia Ketchem, a Pokemon trainer and former assistant to Professor Oak. Ash's father was still out on his journey and Ash had not seen him in three years. Ash loved Pokemon and Pokemon fighting since he saw his father in a mock battle when he was little. Since then Ash could not wait to become a Pokémon trainer and go on your trip and fufill his dream of becoming the world's biggest Pokémon Master.

Ash spent much of his time in the laboratory of Prof. Oak, where he played with the captured Pokémon sponsored instructors kept their Pokemon professor when the limit is reached six pokemon team. Ash is playing with some of the Butterfree maintained in the laboratory when he heard a noise in the woods near the laboratory. The sound of fear Pokemon Butterfly, who suddenly left the noise leaving only ash, was curious to see what was making the noise and entered the forest beyond Oak campus. After walking about 10 minutes finally saw the Butterfree scared him and what he found surprised him.

"What's that Pokémon?"

In the clearing a huge bluish bird with a crest on the head darker, the color of its long tail as bright ribbon, your body emits a series of ice crystals that sparkle with a beautiful blue glow. Apparently based on a Quetzal,  
But then Ash noticed something was wrong. The pokemon was lying on the floor with several nasty wounds.

"He's hurt!"

The Pokemon looked up and saw Ash was there and instantly rose to attack position while wincing in pain from his wounds. He looked at Ash Pien getting ready to attack if necessary

"Articuno!" Pokémon hissed.

Ash pulled back before he realized that wrince in pain again. The young man shook his fear as he put his hands in the universal gesture of peace. He started walking toward the snake pokemon hoping he understands.

"Easy I will not hurt you. Just want to help."

Articuno man seen walking slowly toward him, tail ready in case the guy did nothing. After Ash was close enough to touch articuno, the bird pokemon looked at the boy's eyes and saw nothing but concern for the blue bird pokemon. After a few seconds, articuno felt that somehow could trust this young man finally stopped putting attack position. However, in doing so uses the energy of the whole was gone articuno pokemon bird and fell to the ground. Ash quickly closed the distance between them and verified at the bird pokemon hurt even more then he thought. Articuno Ash looked at his position with his blue eyes.

"Articuno" she whispered weakly.

Ash smiled encouragingly to the injured Pokémon.

"Hold friend I'll help."

Then he noticed a noise coming from the woods before a deep male voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Now, where did that go down Articuno? Know it's around here somewhere and the customer is almost here for her! Horror! I did not go through the trouble of capturing only to have to escape from his cage. I think that you'll need to increase the tension on the bars next time so it does not escape again. "

Ash eyes narrowed.

"So that's what happened to her. How could anyone do that to a Pokémon!'d Better hide, Articuno I think it was called, until the man leaves."

Ash turned to Articuno I was looking at the voice.

"Articuno? Need you to come with me so we can hide you okay?"

The blue bird Pokemon looked for a moment before nodding weakly. Ash then moved and grunted as he helped carry the heavy bird Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab. They had to stop a few times due to the fact that Articuno was quite heavy to move to Ash, but finally managed to get to a grove near its current end to the laboratory. Articuno established Ash looked at the man who helped him in curiosity. Ash smiled before petting the head injuries pokemons carefully avoiding his injuries as the Bird Pokémon satisfaction.

"Articuno not worry, everything will be fine here. Stand still I turn and rest while I find something to help with injuries."

Articuno watched as Ash got up and ran to the laboratory as quickly as he could. Ash hoped the professor was still looking over the Pokemon trainers as he approached the research center. Indeed the professor was looking over one of his coaches Dodrio, allowing Ash to sneak unnoticed and take a hyper potion and bandages from one of the shelves before running out of the lab into the grove where Articuno left. Unbeknownst to Ash, Oak just look at his trainers Dodrio when Ash realized sneak out of the lab.

"I wonder why you need these supplies? Hmmm.

Meanwhile, Ash was able to make a swift return to the grove where Articuno left. The blue bird Pokemon Ash looked curiously from their position as noted by the supplies in the hands of Ash.

"Artificial?"

Ash laughed a bit before putting the supplies except the hyper potion.

"Do not worry, this will help you get better now, this is going to hurt a little, but you will feel much better either.?"

The blue bird Pokemon looked at the bottle of potion before closing his eyes and nodded weakly. Ash took it as a sign of consent and spraying the potion starting on Articuno of injuries. He hissed in pain for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief as a whistle. When Ash had finished with the potion took the bandages wrapped wounded snake Pokémon. when finished Articuno looked much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash patted his head and saw the Pokémon as she fell asleep. He smiled when he heard a voice behind him.

"So this is what they need to eh?"

Ash jumped to see that Professor Oak behind him. Ash quickly glanced guiltily at the floor.

"Sorry for stealing your lab instructor. Articuno but was badly hurt and-"

Oak Ash fired apology.

"Aaticuno pokemon ash where did you get that." You said with wonder

Ash then told him what happened and what he had heard. The teacher frowned.

"It seems that this may have saved a destination Articuno pretty nasty. Chances are met Rico. He is a poacher of Pokemon using nets and other cruel devices to catch Pokémon and gives them to anyone wants them for a price. Officer Jenny in Viridian City warned me that might come this way.'ll call later to tell him what happened and maybe she'll manage to arrest the man. But I suspect that will be long gone by then, I personally I have no love by these despicable people. "

Ash growled when he heard Rico did. Anyone who would hurt a pokemon deserved to go to jail or worse in your opinion. He turned to Articuno whistling merrily on the floor sleeping. Oak smiled.

"Well Ash, your mother called before you go home to dinner. Still on I will see more of Articuno. I have to say I'm quite surprised by it to be honest, not many can find a legendary pokemon and if I do not Articuno am confused this is at least twice the size of a normal one. "

Ash eyes widened as he looked at the professor in shock. A legendary Pokémon! No wonder he was so angry Rico lose. Pokemon lagendario were rare and highly sought after Pokemon, since it was reported that about 5 times stronger than normally colored members of their species. Ash and smiled before leaning in and whispering to sleeping pokemon.

"I have to go now Articuno. But I'll be back I promise."

He stroked the head of the bird Pokemon blue a few times before you get to run toward his home. Oak smiled at Ash actions before turning to Articuno.

"That kid is going to be a great day, your ability to love and care will take away Pokemon like his father. Well, better to say about Officer Jenny Rico.

He pulled his Pokégear and Officer Jenny called and informed of the situation while he watched 'legendary blue bird.

A few hours later ...

Officer Jenny called back after it was in the eyes and told him that, unfortunately, Professor Oak Rico managed to escape while trying to explain to your client how lost Articuno who had been hired to capture. Roble told Jenny she was fine and that he would be arrested soon Rico, but at least this time was frustrated. After the conversation ended Oak was confident enough that Articuno was safe for the moment and went back to the lab to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, after dinner with his mother, Ash had escaped with some leftover food was still hot and brought to Articuno. Articuno food smelled them and awoke to find Ash with a basket and a pot full of a kind of slid Ash looking much stronger than before, and the human boy gave a smile before elbowing affectionate with his head. Ash laughed merrily.

"I see you're feeling better. Thought you might be hungry, so I brought some food along with my mother did some things I picked up along the way."

Articuno looked at the food before giving happy expression Ash to think about food.

"You! Articuno!"

Ash smiled happily as he Articuno Power gave Pokemon snake food, ate the snake pokemon happily until it was gone. Whistled contentedly as roar.

"Ticuno! YOU! Articuno!"

Ash laughed.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Articuno then turned to Ash rubbed his head against Ash show your gratitude for their help. Pokemon Ash smiled at the Serpentine.

"Hey you're a Pokémon Articuno very interesting. Would you be my friend?"

Articuno answered by rolling his upper body gently around Ash equivalent to giving a hug. Ash smiled as he laughed and hugged the back of legendary Bluebird

**4 years later ...**

**Author's Notes: **_YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH! Chapter 1 January fanfic grasias por leerloime jente fact what you think! I could use any help and all, and any reviews are appreciated._I HOPE YOU LIKED AJAS ASTA LA SIMA PRO we will rea

* * *

I hope you liked it  
While it depends on my mind,  
Are the comments which greatly help in advancing  
Come! Comments! Reviews!


End file.
